hes back
by LondonLemming
Summary: samjack sequel to too lost in youdont read if you like mitchell then dont read this tory as it contains mitchell whumpingyou have been warned.please R&r thanks


Disclaimer- I own none of it except the plot.

Sequel to too lost in you Sam/jack all the way with major Mitchell bashing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed too lost in you- especially **ALIMOO1971 for mentioning about the ring. Total inspiration.** And to everyone else thanks all reviews greatly appreciated.

The song at the beginning of this story is she's back by westlife-with a slight change in the words. Enjoy and R&R.THANKS.

Took some time to heal  
to get my heartbeat back  
just when I'm ahead  
Returning from the dead  
he's back again...

he knows just what to say  
he always gets her way  
Just when I was free  
he's back inside of me  
he's back again

So tell me why the hell I hear music  
Every time he calls I hear music  
Is it just the way he loves to confuse me  
Oh baby  
Just when I moved on  
Believed that she was gone  
he's back again...  
he's back again

Like a predator and prey  
he'll tear my heart away  
he'll chew me to the bone  
Leave me rotting here alone  
'Til he's back again 

The song pumped out of the radio in lt colonel carter's lab as she fiddled with her latest experiment.

All her concentration was on the doohickey in front of her which she was currently fiddling with.

As she leaned over the device something on a gold chain popped out of her green fatigues.

It was her wedding ring.

She looked down and smiled ruefully. Remembering the last time her husband had visited her lab.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Carter watches as he moves in to her lab and shuts the door behind him and puts his back against it._

_Within seconds the door bangs open sending the person stood against it flying in to a wall._

'_Ah Sam there you are' says the new arrival standing at the door not noticing the man stood against the wall with a menacing expression on his face._

'_What time should ii pick you up tonight?' he says with a big cocky grin on his face._

'_Look cam IV told you a million times I am never ever going out with not even if you were the last man on earth or even if the future of the planet depended on it.' Sam replies in an angry tone._

'_Aw Sam come on you don't mean that' Mitchell replies in a whiny voice. Making the guy stood against the wall want to punch him._

_He decides to intervene._

'_You heard the lady' he says in aloud voice 'she said no!'_

_Mitchell whips round to face the sound of the voice._

'_Who the hell'_

_He is met with a right hook to his nose and falls to the floor blood dripping from his newly broken nose._

'_No not hell brigadier general jack O'Neill.' the other man replies with a grin._

_**End of flashback.**_

She grins as she remembers cams behaviour around her for the next few weeks after the incident in her lab, he was so tongue tied around her and he stuttered whenever he saw her.

Shaking her head she puts down her doohickey and heads to the commissary hoping that jello is on the menu.

When she enters the commissary she has to fight the urge to laugh as she remembers her husband's most recent meeting with cam.

_**Flashback**_

She was sat in the commissary with Daniel, teal's and cam Mitchell- who is currently in food queue- eating red jello.when the doors had burst open and in strode her husband general jack O'Neill. Who scanned the room and spotted her instantly and came over to the table. Nodding to everyone at the table and sat down next to her.

'Hey carter had any more dates yet?' he asks her teasingly

'No sir '.

Further conversation is cut off by the return of Mitchell and new recruit to the sgc major lees.

'Colonel' the major mutters shyly 'would you like to go out for a drink with me sometime?'

Before Sam had a chance to reply. O'Neill whipped out a zat gun and fired it at the unlucky major and also the rather unfortunate Mitchell who was stood right behind the major.

Both collapsed to the floor

Mitchell's tray full of food connecting with his face, and breaking his nose yet again as he hit the floor.

All Sam could do was staring at her husband in shock.

'What' he says raising his eyebrows innocently?' I just really hate flyboys hitting on my wife.'

A/N pleases R&R-thanks.


End file.
